


Prank or Love?

by rapgodjinan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapgodjinan/pseuds/rapgodjinan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan's confession was taken to the whole new level of Jiwon's pranks. Who knows? This might be the way Jiwon is confessing, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank or Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is a bit of a drabble and it was originally posted in wattpad. I wanna try it posting it here because most fanfics that I love are posted in here. This is my first time! I love comments btw :))))

It was a cold sunday morning when Jinhwan woke up with an ear-popping silence. The little mathyung yawns as he sits up on his bed looking at the door blankly hoping for any member who would pop up at the door and start annoying well start making loud sounds. Unusually, there was none.

He wears his slippers and lazily reaches for the door knob and opened it. The kitchen and dining area is surprisingly empty.

 _Where are they_?

Nonetheless, he looks around for any signs of food because he found out his tummy's been empty since last night. Luckily, he saw a bread in the microwave oven and he took a bite as he sat down at the kitchen's counter. While munching the overlooked bread, he heard a bang on their main door. It was Jiwon.

"Hey." Jiwon pants as he make his way through the corridor. Jinhwan didn't respond as fast as Jiwon walks along the kitchen looking for something. It looks like he came from jogging.

"That must be mine Jinani." Jiwon looks at Jinhwan's mouth as he keep munching a piece of bread. The little guy didn't respond again as Jiwon snatches the bread from his hyung's hands.

Jinhwan smiled as he looked at his favorite dongsaeng. Yes, his favorite dongsaeng in other words his long time secret crush, his savior and his bestfriend.

He feels flustered and unable to move while his favorite dongsaeng is around. Still the same feeling when he had his butterflies in his stomach when he first shook Jiwon's hand when he was about to enter their group as trainees. He could even remember how Jiwon depended on him while they were practicing as as a team, especially on some parts of the dance but now it was he who depends on Jiwon. He even reminisced the times wherein Jiwon comforted him through the times when he felt restless unable to help the team. Jiwon is as strong as to how weak and emotional the little hyung is.

They're like yin yang. A complete opposite but they complement each other. They were always fighting during the first years of their trainee period but right now it's different.

"...they told me to wait for them around afternoon." Jiwon was talking about how the other members left for grocery shopping and asked Jiwon and Jinhwan to wait for them.

"Eh?" Jinhwan snapped out as he heard the last few words of Jiwon's talking. "You're not even listening hyung." Jiwon teases his hyung as he does "tsk tsk" all the time.

Jinhwan couldn't bear anymore. He stood up and run to his bedroom. Jiwon was a bit curious why his favorite hyung ran not knowing he's been blushing. But Jiwon saw he was.

_That hyung acts really cutely, can I have him? Lol Jiwon. You loser._

The younger found himself smiling as he finishes his bread. His fast thinking made him conclude to think of a cool prank to give to his hyung. Well, he got all things planned in a second.

He knocked at his elder's door and slowly the door opened and saw a cute little hyung sneaking out the door. "Hyung? Can we talk?" Jiwon was serious enough that it caught his hyung's attention.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

Jiwon pulled his hyung outside the door and held both of his hands firmly as he can. Jinhwan looked at his cold hands covered with the younger's warm hands. "Hyung..I..I..seriously think you like me." Jiwon uttered as he held his hands more tightly.

"W-What? I don't!" Jinhwan looked down to hide his hot red face being flustered about it. Jiwon flashes a quirky smile plus his adorable eye smile. "You do hyung!" Jiwon tries to sneak on his face while Jinhwan covers it with his small hands. "You sure do hyung! You won't be this embarassed if you're not!"

"Fine! I like you!" The older fell down on his knees and started crying.

Jiwon felt guilty about his prank. He's sure that his soft spot was seeing his Jinani hyung break down and cry it makes him want to take care of Jinhwan. He sees his hyung as fragile as a glass that he would want to take care of.

"H-Hyung. Why are you crying?? I mean.. Ahh why?" Jiwon began biting his lips as he watch his hyung crying while he's still covering of half of his face. "Hyung. Stop crying please.." He kneels down in front of Jinhwan and tries to touch him but he could not.

_What a fool, Bobby._

"Hyung.." Jiwon looked down at his feet and felt stoned for a moment.

"I like you too. For real."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously hyung." There was silence. But eventually, "Joke!" Jiwon ran away. Jinhwan was out of words and was left hanging.

_Jiwon, you're such a prankster._

 

 

\--

 

 

After that life turning event for the both of them nothing serious happened after. The next days were normal and Jinhwan reminded himself that the so-called confession that happened between him and Jiwon is nonetheless taken as a joke to Jiwon.

Well, they did become awkward especially to Jinhwan. Everyone knows that Jiwon is kind of awkward to everyone in the dorm despite his outgoing personality. Sometimes Jinhwan would wake up in the middle of the night whenever their practices are off early and find Jiwon on the living room. Usually he would go sit beside Jiwon at the couch and ask what is going on. They're bestfriends for some reason, right?

Jinhwan would ignore Jiwon and reach up for a bottle of water inside the refrigerator and drink everything up. Jiwon's just half awake and half asleep, he thinks.

Jiwon, he's at his normal state during midnights. He's a bit reflecting on his own life. There are moments like this even to him with an outgoing personality.

Jiwon snapped out of it when Jinhwan carelessly have slammed the refrigerator door. Jinhwan muttered "I'm sorry," leaving a grin on to Jiwon.

Jiwon gotta admit, he miss the old Jinhwan-Jiwon bond. Why does he have to turn some confession into some of his lame pranks on Jinhwan when in fact, it should be something he must be serious about because he had some growing feelings for his hyung ever since Mix and Match days.

He followed his hyung's footsteps and finally been able to grab Jinhwan's forearm. "What is it?" Jinhwan raised a bit of his voice but it's still weak enough not to wake other members up.

"I missed you, hyung." Jinhwan was in awe for a moment but he sighed and wrapped his arms around Jiwon's neck tiptoeing so he could fully hug Jiwon. "Me too Jiwonnie, I guess there's a misunderstanding for the both of us. I like you Jiwon well as my uh.." Jiwon was waiting for Jinhwan's sentence continuation but Jinhwan only managed to say "...my bestest friend."

_Ouch._

Both of them felt some struck into their hearts.

 

 

\--

 

 

Dance practices are quite usual and Hanbin won't regret scolding some of them due to wrong routines that made them start all over again. Exhausting it is for Jinhwan.

The members are dismissed for 10 minutes break while as the music nerd Hanbin went to the recording room to try some new beats and if he can, he'd compose something right on the spot.

Jinhwan took his water bottle with him as Jiwon sat down with him. "Hyung, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Jinhwan almost choked while he was drinking from his bottle and looked at Jiwon like. _Seriously, Jiwon?!_

Jiwon nodded and eventually pecked the elder on his cheeks. "That's so nice of you my boyfriend, but I'm just joking." Jiwon stood up and ran across the practice room reaching for the door knob expecting Jinhwan to come running after him.

Jinhwan's just exhausted and he thought anytime of the moment he'll get fed up with Jiwon's pranks. Playing with his feelings is not a joke, though.

On the other side, Jiwon felt his chest is gonna explode soon. He's inside the cubicle of men's bathroom. Jiwon's nature, for his members, is more of a prankster. The truth is it is where he can gather all his courage in order to confess on his Jinani hyung.

Surely the first attempt was when Jinhwan confessed to him and it all felt serious. He became serious too but the awkwardness made him start this pranking on his Jinani hyung. He doesn't know when to stop.

He won't stop, though. It's the only thing that can allow him express his feelings for his hyung.

 

 

\--

 

 

Seriously, Jinani is now avoiding Jiwon. Not because he's afraid of something again or what but he's a bit pissed and embarassed around Jiwon. Just please, when will Jiwon stop looking at him? What makes him more embarassed is Jiwon immediately chuckling whenever Jinan caughts him staring at him. Pretty obvious, Jiwon's been mocking him due to that confession-turned-joke moment.

 _Boyfriend? Why does he take it too lightly?  I_   _mean it's like grabbing the right opportunity to confess but damn-- he keeps on pranking me. We were fine already but he started it as his prank again._

Jinhwan squints and tried to offer everyone that he must be doing the dishes on their dinner. Jiwon offered to do it together with hi BESTEST FRIEND.

Jinhwan was pissed and seriously he isn't in the good mood. Jiwon backhugged his hyung while he was in front of the kitchen sink. Every thought that he had was eliminated due to Jiwon's cuddling. "Hi boyfriend. I missed you so much." Jinhwan blinked at the word he said.

"Boyfriend?" Jinhwan faced and looked at Jiwon with confusion. Jiwon chuckled and nodded his head. "Jiwonnie, this isn't funny anymore. Why would you have to play with my feelings??" The said prank was getting into his nerves.

Jiwon was about to open his mouth when Yunhyeong barged in.

"Woah there guys. Are you fighting?"

Jiwon motioned Yunhyeong to just leave but it seems like Jinhwan agreed. "Yun, help me out here. Jiwon's just bugging me around."

Jiwon sighed and left. It's just that he isn't gonna prank his hyung anymore but Jinhwan thinks the other way. He was going to confess though.

 

 

\--

 

 

This time everyone was at the couch either sitting or laying in each other's laps or anyone who could just sit on the floor while waiting for their favorite drama. Junhoe, the one who imitates the female leads, made everyone laugh for the whole period waiting for the drama. Hanbin was in the good mood and of course he loves the female lead starring in there. (Reply 1988 ehem)

Jinhwan and Jiwon were nowhere to be seen in the living room but no one dared to notice since they're all hooked up with the tv drama.

Jinhwan was at his room, messaging his Seiyeon noona with his cuddly messages in Kakao Talk.

Sei Yeon: srsly? why are u like this?  
Jin Hwan: noona...i just miss u okay?  
Sei Yeon: something's really up with u  
Jin Hwan: aish noona [inserts crying emoticon]  
Jin Hwan: i'm in love but i'm kinda annoyed when that person pranks me thinking it's kinda good to play with what i feel [inserts two crying emoticons and one heartbreak emoticon]  
Sei Yeon: what? with whom?  
Sei Yeon: don't tell it's one of the members!

Jinhwan paused for a moment.

Sei Yeon: just...yunhyeong's mine ok?

He sighed in relief.

Jin Hwan: it's jiwon.

 

 

Without noticing he actually voiced out Jiwon's name which made the other barge into the door.

"HYUNG! I HEARD MY NAME!"

Jinhwan immediately turned off his phone and looked at Jiwon still lying on his bed. "Are you eavesdropping??" Jinhwan almost dropped his heart with Jiwon's sudden entrance. "Yes. Well.. Hyung.."

Jinhwan rolled his eyes and muttered. "What again?" Jiwon went in and closed the door. Jiwon sighed with his unusual serious look that made Jinhwan look at him.

"We've been into some fights hyung. Uhh.. You are my bestest friend. Hyung, I was serious when I asked you to be my boyfriend.. I kept saying that it was a joke because I can't stand it.. I mean I was just too embarassed and didn't have enough courage to tell you how much I like you more than the BESTEST FRIEND." Jiwon shyly approaches Jinhwan and rubbed his nape while pulling a ring from his pocket. "I want to add another ring on your finger Jinani.. The ring I have symbolizes more than the friendship ring you have there on your finger. Please be mine, Jinani."

Jihwan was stucked at his bed. He didn't know whether to move or to start jumping around or whatever. He's been waiting for some moment like this.

Thank you Jiwon for being brave now.

Jinhwan lifted his left hand and accepted the ring Jiwon gave.

Jinhwan smiled at the younger man and showed him the ring on his ring finger.

"I really like you. Not just about you being my dongsaeng but more than that. It's been four years when I started liking you. This shall be one of my happiest moment in life." Jinhwan pulled Jiwon and pecks his lips. Jiwon smiled as he feels Jinhwan hands caressing his nape.

"Aish jinjja? This is better than the tv drama we've been watching!" Yunhyeong reacted while the other members are with him. "Are you guys getting married??? Wtf?!" Junhoe added up. They're the ones eavesdropping.

 

Uh-oh.


End file.
